Let Love Lead The Way
by Winter's Shadow
Summary: i'm not really a spice girl's fan but there was something about this song and its lyrics that made me think of harry and ginny. my first songfic so please R&R. hope you guys think it makes sense.


**LET LOVE LEAD THE WAY**

_Disclaimer: the song belongs to the Spice girls, with the exceptions of the few changes I've made to it to suit my idea, like changing some 'she's to 'he's and so on. The characters belong to JKR._

****

**_A.N._**_ This songfic is dedicated to two great friends of mine who've encouraged me a lot. SHE and Anu, this is for you guys._

****

**_What makes this world go round   
Will the answer let her down   
  
_**

Lily holds on to a little messy haired baby, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Not Harry… please not Harry…"

An evil laugh, a flash of green light. 

**_He is so sweet and young   
And his life has just begun_**

A little baby boy is held disdainfully at an arms length by a thin scrawny woman. There is a livid red scar on his forehead shaped like a lightening bolt.

"That ruddy sister of yours blew herself up!" roared her husband, "Now they expect us to look after their good for nothing son!"

A cry is heard from an adjecent room and both husband a wife rush to their own son. The little black haired boy is left alone on the floor his bright green eyes wide open as he looks around. Unnoticed by anyone he whispers his first word.

"Mama…"

_  
**What does her future hold that's the story left unknown   
Will she make it through her days, let her love lead the way   
  
**_

Molly Weasley carries a little bundle in her arms as she enters The Burrow. Squeals of delight are heard.

"Mom, is that her?"

"Can I teach her Quidditch?"

"Can I hold her?"

"What's her name?"

Molly Weasley laughs, "Her name is Virginia," 

One of the twins wrinkles his nose at the name, her eldest son, Bill, says, "A little long, I think we'll call her Ginny for short."

They all crowd around to look at the little red haired baby who is now awake and watching them with her big brown eyes.

**_Part of me laughs   
Part of me cries   
Part of me wants to question why_**

A three year old Harry sits in his cupboard under the stairs, crying as he nurses a bruise on his cheek from his cousin.

_  
**Why is there joy   
why is there pain**   
**why is there sun shine in the rain  
  
**_

Little Ginny cries as her brother Ron pinches her, but soon giggles as their mother yells at him.

**_one day you'er here next you are gone  
No matter what we must go on   
Just keep the faith   
And let love lead the way   
  
_**

Harry leaves the Dursleys as he follows Hagrid, holding his letter from Hogwarts in his hand. He looks at the sky and smiles.

He's free.

**_Everything will work out fine   
If you let love... love lead the way   
_**_  
_Harry is at the feast in Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione at the end of their first year.

**_Sitting there all alone   
In the window of her room   
Watching the world go by   
Brings tears to her eyes   
  
_**

Ginny is sitting quietly by a window in her dormitory looking out. Tears fall down her cheeks as she silently sobs. It is the end of her first year and she recalls how horrible it was. The diary, Riddle, Basilisk…

A fresh wave of grief washes over her and she sobs even harder.

**_All he sees is hurt and pain, he wants to break the chain   
  
_**

Harry thinks about all those people Voldemort has hurt as he rubs his throbbing scar. He bangs his fist against the table in frustration, as Ron and Hermione look on in concern.

**_She'll keep pressing everyday and she'll find her own sweet way   
  
_**

Ginny is sitting in a chair by the fire watching Harry vent his frustration. Her heart aches to comfort him. Harry walks out of the common room and she quietly follows.

On the Quidditch pitch she catches up with him as he sits down.

"Harry?"

He looks at her and she is surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Why is it so complicated!" he says, "why does Voldemort have to hurt so many people?"

Ginny hugs him as he leans against her shoulder and sobs.

**_Part of me laughs  
Part of me cries   
Part of me wants to question why  
  
_**

Harry's seventh year, he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are practising with their wands as they prepare for battle with Voldemort.

**_Why is there joy   
why is there pain   
why is there sun shine in the rain  
  
_**

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit in the common room and talk about the upcoming war.

"There's only one way to defeat Voldemort," says Ginny quietly, they all look at her.

"Stay together we're bonded by love, that's something he'll never understand." They all nod, tears in their eyes. 

Harry slips a hand into hers, "No matter what we'll always be there for each other."

**_One day you're here  
Next you'er are gone  
  
_**

Harry holds Ginny tightly as she cries over Neville's and Colin's dead bodies. "He'll pay for that Ginny," he whispers fiercely fighting his own tears, "I swear that I'll make Voldemory pay for that."

**_No matter what we must go on   
Just keep the faith  
And let love lead the way_**

The four look determined as they leave Hogwarts for the war. It's their final chance at survival. Ron and Hermione are standinag a little away from the other two as they kiss. They don't know whether they'll survive or not. Harry turns to Ginny and holds her hand.

"Ginny I want to tell you something before its too late," and with that he kisses her.

**_You can be all that and still can be who you are   
You gotta know for sure that it isn't make believe_**

Harry fights his way through the battle towards Voldemort. He's blasted back by a strong charm as Voldemort laughs and points his wand.

   
**_You may feel weak but you are strong   
Don't you give up if...   
If you keep holding on, you'll never be wrong   
Just close your eyes cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah   
  
_**__

Ginny is standing next to him pulling him up. They both turn to face Voldemort. 

"You promised you'd make him pay," she says, "and now we'll do it together."

Holding hands they tap into their very beings for the energy to perform a spell taught by Dumbledore. The glow brightly and Voldemort suddenly looks scared. Suddenly a large amount of light bursts from them both and Voldemort screams_._

**_Part of me laughs   
Part of me cries   
Part of me wants to question why  
_**_  
_Both Harry and Ginny lie motionless on the battle field, their eyes closed. Harry slowly opens his eyes and looks at the person whose hand he is holding.

"Ginny…," he whispers.

**_Why is there joy?  
why is there pain?  
why is there sun shine in the rain?_**

Ginny opens her eyes to the voice of someone calling her name. she turns her head.

"Harry?" he smiles as she looks into his green eyes. It is raining heavily as they struggle to get up. Then pulling her close he whipers in her ear.

"We made it," he kisses her deeply.

Overhead a rainbow is formed. 

It was finally over. 

  
**_One day you're here_**

**_Next you're are gone  
No matter what we must go on_**

**_Just keep the faith   
And let love lead the way  
Everything will work out fine_**

Harry sits with the rest of the Weasleys, his arm around Ginny, his wife, as they look at their new baby. Hermione looks around, "Where's my husband?"

"Here," says Ron as he's dragged in by his two year old daughter.

"Everyone readyfor the photo?" asks Fred as he enters with Angelina, followed by George and Katie.

As they group together Harry smiles.

It was a new begnning.  

   
**_If you let love... let love lead the way…   
  
_**


End file.
